oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Senara Kirindaal
History Senara Kirindaal grew up in An'doril with her elven mother, Kyra. She has no memory of her father, who according to Kyra abandoned them before her birth. Kyra rarely said anything kind about him, so she assumed the worst on the matter. Being a half-elf, Senara often felt that she didn't belong in An'doril. She would typically try twice as hard to show the others in An'doril that she was useful, often with little result. The other elves seemed more to put up with Senara rather than accept her. Then one day, on her 23rd birthday, a strange human man appeared at their home. Senara had no idea who he was, nor did Kyra. With their home being on the edge of town, no one else was in sight. So the man forced his way in and, without hesitation and much to Senara's horror, stabbed Kyra in the stomach. He removed the blade in a slashing motion, killing her near-instantly. The man then turned his attention to Senara. Without thinking, Senara grabbed a hunting knife she always kept hidden on her and knocked the blade out of the man's hand. The man was surprised just long enough for Senara to gain the upper hand, twisting his arm and knocking him to the floor. She then held her knife to the man's neck, demanding to know the man's identity and why he killed her mother. His response chilled her to the core. "Kiefer wanted you both dead," he replied. "Who's Kiefer?!" she demanded to know. When the man didn't answer, she drove her knife into his hand. "The next one's going into your skull if you don't give me an answer!" she screamed. "Your father..." he barely managed to muster. Senara's father wanted her dead? She knew that whoever Kiefer was, he must be dangerous if he's willing to kill his own daughter and her mother. What could he be trying to achieve through their death? "Where is he now?" Senara asked. "No one knows. I'm just an enforcer to him. I've never even seen him." She stood up and gave the man a message: however he contacts Kiefer, tell him that he just made a terrible mistake. She then kicked the man in the head, knocking him unconscious. She immediately prepared to leave An'doril to hunt down the man who was responsible for this attack. After her mother's funeral, Senara left for Haven, thinking that all types pass through there, so one of the people there may know something. Leaving was no hardship for her, having never truly belong at An'doril. Her only thought was to stop this clearly dangerous man. Appearance Senara has dark, long hair and blue eyes, traits she believes came from her father. She wears her leather armor underneath loose clothing so that she can blend in with crowds more easily. Her general appearance is that of a hunter, due to her shortbow. Personality Senara is often very guarded around most people, not trusting them until they give enough reason to allow her trust. But she is very outgoing and protective around those she is close to. She prefers to prevent fights from ever occurring, either through stealth or diplomacy. If a fight can't be avoided, Senara tries to end it quickly with a well-placed shot to a vital area. Friends None right now. Senara doesn't trust most people. Enemies Kiefer: Her father, who sent an enforcer to kill her and her mother. The enforcer only killed one of them. Aspirations Senara wants to prevent others from having to go what she went through. She tries to help people wherever she can. Her primary focus, however, is Kiefer, since she knows firsthand what he's capable of. Category:Inactive